


I can Breathe

by betmylifeonyou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betmylifeonyou/pseuds/betmylifeonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JohnLock Short One shot. Sherlock caring for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can Breathe

I Can Breathe  
As I sat on my chair, looking back at all the evidence, I begin to see a pattern. "John?" I yell out. "We have to go."   
"But I just bought us dinner. Could we at least eat and then -"  
"We don't have much time" I cut him off as I opened the closet, took my black jacket and stripped scarf and made my way to the doors. "C'mon John, we have to go." I can hear john mumbling something about me as he went down the stair to the door. We leave the house immediately and catch a cab. I sit in first as John follows.   
We are half way to our destination now and John decides to break the silence. "Sherlock, where are we going so late at night? Couldn't we wait till at least dinner was over. I had just bought us Chinese. Why the rush?" I turned my face from the window to witness John staring at me with confusion and frustration.  
"I found out all the answers to this case, and the missing piece is hidden in the museum. We are going there right now." John didn't reply. Instead he decided to turn to his window.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We had gone through the back doors and head towards the basement of the museum. We quickly paced ourselves to the store room and went in. "John, there should be a green box in here somewhere. Help me look for it."  
"How big is the box."   
"It should be around the size of a small earring box." We split up looking for the box all over every shelf.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I found the box!" John came walking towards me. He stopped. "SHERLOCK MOVE!" John pushed me over onto the ground, as a heard a boom.  
I looked up to see someone run out the store room. As I move my gaze down I find him lay there, gushing blood. "John?" I crawled up towards him noticing the blood pouring out of his chest. "John! JOHN! Are you okay? JOHN!" He failed to respond.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sat waiting as the operation room light caused more agony. They had taken him in 2 hours ago and yet no doctor or nurse has given the police department or myself any update. I can feel my throat dying up but my eyes getting damp. This was all my fault. He saved me. He risked his life for me, and now he is fighting to survive himself. Oh how I wish we just stayed home tonight and just ate the noodles. I just wish I could just tell him once, just once, how much I care about him, how I could do anything for him. If only I could just tell him that I love him.   
The Operation Light switched off and the doctor came out. I stood up instantly as he walked towards us. "He is a fighter Mr. Holmes. He's okay. You may meet him, just don't make so much noise." A tear escaped my eyelids. I took a deep breath and walked to the door.   
"Let me go alone first." Greg understood and stayed back with the department. I opened the door and walked over to John. He laid there unconscious and pale. I wiped my tear and carefully laid next to him on the bed. I took his ice cold hand and held it tight. "I never meant for this to happen John. I am really sorry," I whispered.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Twenty minutes later John opened his eyes. I was still holding on to his hand with my eyes closed. "Sherlock. Are you okay?" His voice shot my eyes open and I turned my head to look at him.   
"John! You're awake?" He smiled weakly.   
"Are you okay Sherlock? Did you get hurt?" He asked weakly, barely getting a sound out.   
"You're asking me? John, you were almost...dead. Never do this for me again. Never! If anything had happened to you John, what would have done without you."   
"And if anything happened to you, you think I would be able to breathe?" I looked down to his eyes with shock. "I can't live without you Sherlock." He moved his head placing it gently on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, promising myself to never let him go.   
"Sherlock"  
"Hmm"  
"People are going to be talking now."   
We both burst out laughing as the light of the sunrise drowned the room. 

 

Authors Note: First OS on Johnlock, and haven't written anything in a while. All comments are welcome!


End file.
